Under the Snow Flakes
by PersianLady
Summary: The love between Karen and Ike has been keeping in secrets from their overprotective brothers for years, since their first meeting as children, but they knew their secret love for each other won't be lasting forever, yet they will do anything to be with each other at any costs, including their loss of honor. Ike Broflovski/Karen McCormick. Warning, lime, profanity, violence etc.
1. Chapter 1

**Under the snow flakes**

**Prologue**

She was now 15-year old, stomping through the thick snow as the flakes kept coming to the small mountain town. In the winter, South Park get's the heaviest snow storms, but she kept walking as if it didn't bother her at all. Rather the opposite, she loved the snow. Snow was for her the purest thing in the world. Despite the frost and cold.  
Finally she was outside of the town, she hated this city with her whole heart, if only she had the courage to leave South Park, she would, but there were so many things that held her back. It wasn't really just the poverty that kept her back, rather opposite. She didn't even mind living in the street as a homeless, if only it was never cold outside, she would stand it. No, she had other reasons for not leaving South Park just yet. She has two older brothers, the oldest one who never bothered and had more or less abandon her family and moved in with his drug-addicted girlfriend.

Her other brother, the blond one used to be her hero and knight shining in armor, but the older she got, the more she knew about his true self and has been avoiding him as much as she just could. It's been years, since the relationship between him and her got strain as he were extremely overprotective, unfair and didn't even allowed her to do anything, while himself being hedonist and hypocritical. She bitterly also remembered how he chased all boys in her age away, every time they tried showing her interest

Another word, all boys in her age were afraid of her big brother and stopped approaching her.

Sometimes she had to flee the household when everyone, including him was extremely drunk and having the both girls and boys invited to his another hedonist party, while she stayed over Ruby, Craig's little sister and her only female friend who never judge her for being poor. Her brother Craig was okay, but he could be cold and creepy. And Craig had a boyfriend Tweek, a coffee addicted teenager who could hardly relax, but she liked Tweek as a friend who was more like a family member to her than her own family and sometimes she helps him voluntarily at his parents cafeteria and she gets extra money for it. Tweek has been lately the one who comforted her, giving advice, lulling her and even let her sleep over. Platonic and nothing else because she didn't want it other way around, even though Tweek turned out to be handsome, but he was already taken and wouldn't end the relationship with Craig. Despite the difficulties, they had the strong soul-mate bond nobody ever manage to break. Her parents had for not long ago, been arrested and had to sit in one more year in prison for the assault and drug possession, so she and her brother had to fend for themselves, since their eldest brother couldn't care less about anything, but his own issues.

No, her reason for staying was rather for the boy, a boy she had secretly learned to know for years.

* * *

The young boy was waiting at the pond whose water has turned into the ice and normally he would put the skates and start practicing the ice hockey, but it was snowing at the same time and it wasn't the reason he was standing near the pond. Ice Hockey was the only sport he truly loved and cherish from the bottom of his heart, a sport that reminds him a lot about his homeland. He was now 13-year old, yet he wasn't like any 13-year old kids. He was rather extremely thoughtful and mysterious, very few knew what kind of person he really was. There were many things he never even knew what he exactly wanted or thinking. Ever since in a very early age, he had learned not to be too open about his true thoughts. It was as if the true thoughts never existed in this hellhole town, where everyone has to act in certain roles to fit in.

Yes, he skipped a few grades, because of his high IQ and ended up in high school earlier than other pupils in his age.  
Most of his current classmates were 15-16-years old and he was pretty much outcast, ever since he started going to kindergarten already at 3-year old kid. Sometimes he wished he never was born a genius, but just as a regular boy who played and hanged out with other boys in his age, like his big brother who was for sure smart and nerdy, but he had at least social life.

The boy had extremely few friends in his life, only one boy close to his age who ever bothered hanging out with, was Firkle. A Goth kid, who hated this world so much ever since he took his first steps as a child. Either way, they were good friends, because unlike everyone else, only Firkle understood him and never once acted judgmental. But when he turned 12, things started changing, he got early interest over the girls, but none of the girls in his age were interested in him and he thought they were so stupid and immature. He couldn't stand them, especially not the girls from small towns. However there was the girl, who took an interest in him, but she was not the girl he was ever supposed to be with at all.

* * *

It actually started from five years ago, when he was just 8 and there were slumber party and his big brother's friends were coming over. There were mostly three boys, his brother hanged around with, but this time one of his friends brought his sibling, a little sister whom he couldn't just leave, because of his family problem. The girl with copper blonde hair with grey eyes was then 10-year old and seemed very anxious and shy. She hardly talked at all and always had an old doll with her and clinging to her older brother.

While the older boys were playing video games and fighting for silly things, he walked over to the girl and asked her what her favorite drink as he suddenly looked straightly at her. His ice blue eyes were fierce and passionate, once he encounters over something that made him liking. The girl's trembling eyes, begin fading away and instead saw right in his beautiful eyes and his dark hair with pale skin and she begin smiling for a long time and replied Pepsi. He simply walked off and came shortly back with both bottles, full of Pepsi and gave the bottle to her. They simply sat together and drank the bottle and enjoying together in peace with the less words. It was then their secret friendship formed.

* * *

She was now freezing as walking through to the pond, hoping he was there as agreed to another secret meeting. She softly prays with the air in her breath that he was there waiting for her, probably the last time they ever will meet each other at the pond, like they used to do in the very beginning as children. Stopping suddenly from walking, she could hear the sudden sound, but it turned out to be the sound of the wind who was blowing strongly while snow flakes were kept coming, but then she finally saw him and he in turn could hear somebody running towards him and he turns around, full covered with a blue thick scarf with a dark blue jacket, black jeans and his dark blue thick winter hat.

She recognized him since she knew he always wore a lot of blue attires. He was all blue, as his eyes beautiful and timeless like sky, while she was wearing her light thick green jacket with white garnet hat and her grey tighter pants with pink winter boots. Finally they were no longer far away as they walked over and embraced each other and feeling each others breath from mouths to noses. Once they embraced, they pulled slightly back only to look at each others eyes, his eyes were bright as he whispers softly:

"Karen..." as his hands were touching her shoulders. She looked kindly at him with forming tears in her eyes.

"Ike," she whispered, leaning her lips on his mouth, mildly kissing him, he kissed her back, but there was no tongue, just chaste and innocent lips touching each other.

* * *

_The author's note: I actually never thought I would try another fanfiction, but I guess it's worth a shot, so go ahead review about the text or about the couple. Ike and Karen? Do you think they would be a great couple, if they got older? _


	2. Chapter 2

**Under the snow flakes**

**Big Brothers**

**Warning: Well since it's South Park and the fanfiction has M for a reason. **

* * *

When Ike was 9 and Karen 11, it's been a year since the slumber party, they've met and they've now learned to know each other and he found out that she lived in a very abusive and poor household with surname McCormick and that her parents could be extremely cruel when drunk and high of drugs. Karen in turn found out that the Ike's family Broflovski was the upper middle class, he has a older brother in the same age as her brother, his father was attorney, while his mother was an traditional Jewish housewife and member of PTA and the boy himself was adopted from Canada ever since he was barely 2 and got circumcised almost 6 months later, but not without his older brothers' and his friends resistance, because of the misunderstandings.

His biological parents were Christians, but his adoptive family were Jewish. Not that it mattered to him that much. Ike loved his adoptive family for sure, his parents were doodling him a lot with a lot of praises and presents, especially when Ike always showed as a good pupil with all A grades! But when it came to the emotional and moral part, not so much. His mother Sheila was so strict, overprotective and overbearing that she once caused war between USA and Canada, and his brother had to hide him for a while from the further persecution. Ike was just 3, but it scar him deeply with this trauma and never forgot the incident, but no one in this family talked about it. His father Gerald was intelligent and reasonable, but he could be very cold, constantly worked out, gambler and not as loveable father as he was supposed to. Most every time he comes home, he reads the newspaper or calling his clients and the colleges.

His brother Kyle, oh his redhead, green-eyed beautiful big brother and an idol who in beginning was extremely jealous over the attention he got as soon as he came to this household.

His big brother had tenders to kick him around a lot and teasing him madly. But one day when Ike was getting circumcised and as Kyle were young and ignorant, he assumed that they were going chopping off his little brother's wee wee, therefore he made the boy sitting on the train and vanished for a while, until some adults found him, with dirt on his clothes. Ike was eventually back and Kyle grounded, but so upset that Ike was Canadian and refused to talk to him, while his friends Stan and Cartman tried reasoning with him. His third friend Kenny mysteriously disappeared for a while, but either way the brothers reconciliation in the last moment, when the rabbi came inside and ended up explaining to everyone what circumcision really was.

Everyone, especially his big brother calmed down and the Canadian boy willing accepted his fate to become a Jewish boy. It hurt, but the pain never last long and the process was a success, therefore the celebration was on and he got plenty of hugs and kisses from everyone at the party and his big brother finally accepted him fully as his little baby brother he would come to love, protect and moral guide him. In fact it was Kyle who were the one Ike could turn to every time he had problem or simply just wanted a hug or sharing the bed, when nightmares were haunting him. His big brother would cuddle and singing lullaby until he finally fell asleep peacefully. His big brother was also the savior and saved him countless of times and protected him, when no one else did.

The bond between the brothers seemed unbreakable and strong, so much that it was always his big brother who lectured him every time Ike did anything stupid. While his parents were constantly spoiling or praising him, Kyle was a whole another level and strangely his parents allowed him be the parent. And the last thing Ike wanted to do, was making his brother furious, since Kyle has fiery temper and could act very cruel and sometimes unfair like their mother.

Ike never forget that day after he ran away with Cartman, Kevin, Butters and Clyde to Somalia for a naive dream to becoming a pirate. He had never seen his brother so extremely upset and outraged after they were back safely to USA that big brother asked his parents permission to punish him since being grounded for a month was simply not enough for Ike.

Their parents had no objection since, they were too traumatized by the incident to handle anything at the moment and their father was too busy talking with FBI, the social service and the authorities who gave them a big warning since helping terrorists and the pirates could cost many years in prison, sometimes without a proper trial!

Kyle came upstairs with slow steps and later walked into to his room and opened the door, where Ike were forced to stay in his room for a long time. His big brother brought the belt with him and before the punishment, he begin yelling and smacking Ike's head twice as he was ordered taking off his pants and laying the bed on his stomach. Quiet and methodically Kyle whooped his ass more than 10 times until he screamed, wailing with tears and begged for mercy. His brother stopped, dropped the belt and begin crying too, loudly.

Kyle crawled over to the bed, hugging him tightly, while caressing his already sore ass and finally whispering softly by telling how terrified he truly was not just for his baby brother's life, but for his own as well, because who else would be his big brother if he ended up dead. Then the Canadian boy cried even more and wailing about how truly sorry he was for running away and scaring his big brother and his parents. Kyle complied by forgiving Ike, kissing the top of his head, caressing his back a bit more before carefully tucking him on the bed and lulling him until he fell asleep.

The Canadian boy never hidden his devotion for his big brother, yes Kyle was difficult and strict, but he never minded as a child. He felt loved and protected by his brother and that was good enough, unlike his friend Firkle who disliked his family a lot.

* * *

Karen told him the stories about how much she used to adore and idolize her own big blond brother Kenny in orange parka for being her hero, in horrible times, even dressing up like a hero, just to make her feeling safe. Kenny was the one, while her parents failed to raise her, her big brother was the one who practically raised her as the good girl, he expected her to and she was truly a good girl. No smoking, no alcohol, no boys, no make-up nor no slutty clothes, always well fed, despite her own brother had to starve a bit more just so she could eat, and when there was nothing to eat at all, he did illegal stuff, only to fed her and himself. And when their daddy was beating her, he always came to her defense and were taking the beatings instead. Karen had lost the counting him saving her.

As a very little girl, she never minded her brother being strict and protective, for a child it was normal having an elder telling her of what was right or wrong and he kept her safe.

But one night when Karen was just 10-year old, her drunk uncle who visited McCormick family molested her and threatening violently to kill her if she spelled a one word and the other time when her older cousin to that uncle attempted sexually harassing her, Kenny, once knight shining in armor saw what happen and tried to kill him, but since that day her relationship with her brother Kenny became radically strain, therefore she had developed fear for older men who might only ending up hurting her.

Yes he was still protecting her, but his strictness became more harsh and unfair ever since this terrible day. Kenny completely banned her from having any contacts with boys or men, unless he knew them! All boys has to know her through him, but aside of his own friends, extremely few ever passed it through and she ended up with her only friend redhead and outspoken Ruby who understood why she never were allowed to have boys around her! However there were two boys who ended up being their group in secret, the Goth kid Firkle and the Canadian genius Ike. With four kids, two girls and two boys united in secrecy they felt as one. Ruby who was Craig's little sister were just like her brother having issue and kept 'flipping' off a lot. The whole family seemed to have Tourette syndrome, although the Tucker family tried their best to hide it, because of the social stigma.

Unlike her best friend, she were allowed to date, she could try alcohol, she could wear whatever she wanted, her family had money, she never even went through the abusive household, yes her parents were odd, but still her parents and she would never question about it and she has a strong bond with her big brother Craig, who acted more like a guide and adviser and not being overprotective ass. Ruby was also the first in the family who knew that Craig was gay and were very supportive as he in turn were supportive and comforting when she had her first love and the first heartbreak, first in everything. She was never afraid of her brother, unlike Karen who never knew what Kenny were up to.

And Ike told in his turn about how he lost his virginity by his kindergarten teacher, while he blindly believed he was in love and she wanted him to commit suicide with her by falling from the roof, but Kyle did everything to stop him from committing suicide and in the end only his teacher fell and died immediately. During those more innocent friendship years, they played a lot and Karen was more than happy being with Ike who cared unconditionally for her and even beating crap of the bullies who tried assaulting her. Despite his age and small size, he wasn't afraid of picking up the fight.

His redhead big brother taught him how to defend himself. And she never stopped being amazed by her two years younger Canadian friend with his beautiful face, and Ike was her secret and treasure that neither of their brothers nor the brothers friends knew about. Only Ruby, Firkle and later Tweek knew about their special friendship.

They choose it to be secret for so many reasons, Ike's adoptive family, especially Kyle wouldn't approve the relationship since Karen's family were poor and having a lot of problems with huge crime records and her brothers, especially her hedonist brother Kenny was overprotective and wouldn't let the Canadian ever see her again if he ever finds out. Tweek and Craig was the only older people who knew and they never told anyone about the nights she and the boy had sleepovers at Tweek's room, just so they could have the space for themselves. How Tweek got in contact with her, was although through her brother, he was also Craig's boyfriend and they were friends to her brother. However Tweek started to care more for the girl than he was suppose to do like a brother, Craig knew, but him being so loyal to his boyfriend and his sister Ruby that he never told anyone.

Tweek was the first guy who gave Karen a coffee and the first one who asked her if she wanted to work part time at his parents cafeteria, when she was 12. She had been working part time at the cafeteria since then, and with her job, it gave finally her money and less depended on her family, but it never stopped her parka dressed brother however being overprotective, but since it was Tweek who were in relationship with Craig, Kenny let it pass and it was also Tweek who always manage convincing her brother for having sleepovers at Ruby's house or at his house, especially when her big brother was having a party or are on other missions either alone, with his three main friends, Stan, Kyle and Cartman. Sometimes Kenny were on date and he had lost the counts how many girls and boys he had fucked with, ever since he was 10.

Right after school, instead of going home, Karen would walk straight away to the cafeteria and begin working, soon more costumers were coming, because many of them love to see a little girl working and serving them coffee. Her job was to serve, helping Tweek to clean and greeting the costumers and the goth kids, Ruby, Craig and Ike came frequently to this cafeteria. With those arrangements, Karen could easily meet her secret love-life at Craig's or Tweek's house and sometimes Firkle joins, when he was having enough with his Goth gang and just being a kid.

One day when Karen was 13 and Ike 11, they had their very first kiss near the Christmas, when they were alone at the school backyard and it was snowing. She knew once they kissed, they wouldn't let each other go. This moment was innocent, pure and beautiful. Love could do many miracles for these young hearts. Their relationship from friendship turned into the forbidden fruit between them and it was also those times when she at the age of 12 finally had period for the first time and her breast started to develop.

The Canadian boy despite his age, grew a taller and they ended up in the same height, when she was 14 and he was 12. One time at the very hot summer when they were at the grass field far away from priors eyes, she showed him her growing breasts for the first time while he pulled off his pants to show her how bigger his circumcised penis got as she noticed his voice got much darker and hoarse. They could run naked on the grass field, playing, swimming at the nearest lake or even reading and resting side by side without any clothes.

But there was nothing sexual just yet. She knew that it was a little early and she wanted him to be 13 first. However it didn't stop her sometimes alone touching herself between her slim legs, while thinking dreamily about him and he was one of the few outside her family, aside from Ruby and Tweek to see the bruises on her body, by the abuse from her dad and sometimes her mom. He also had sexual thoughts about her, although that was the last thing he would tell her for now, since he knew for a while ago that she wasn't ready to be consummate with him at all, but it didn't stop him from having wet dreams about her.

His sexual thoughts of her started when he was 12 and saw her completely naked once she took the bath at the lake and he was supposed to be doing something else in the meanwhile, but he couldn't resist being curious and ended up peeping her body. It was then he asked her very blunt lately how big her breasts was. Normally she would had slapped other boys for asking such indecent question, but this was him and knowing his nature, he wasn't going to take advantages of her, so she calmly replied his question, even though her face were completely red as tomato.

* * *

One year later, at the evening, Karen went home to Tweek because when it came to personal to sexual advices, he was the only person she could talk to without feeling judged nor shame. Tweek would giving her a cup of coffee, before they sat on the kitchen and just talking. "Tweek, what's wrong with me?" "Eh? What do you mean?" "Do you think I'm doing the right thing... you know exposing my feelings for him?" "Well, that depends exactly how you mean about exposing?" Tweek was mostly calm, when talking to her and kept his "ticks" to himself, because he rarely felt pressure in Karen's presence. "Tweek, I showed him my breasts and we were both naked," He stopped drinking the coffee, putting the cup down on the table, taking a very deep breath, realizing that this was very serious matter. "Karen, what else did you do?" he asked calmly. "Eh, I saw his penis. It was pointing out..."

"D-did he do anything to you?" Tweek was getting worried, but she shook her head and answering meekly; "No, he did nothing on me... but why is that penis pointing out and why does it look so hard?"

"Sigh, Kenny never told you anything about sex. Did he?" She shook her head once again. "Well you see, when the boy starts feeling attraction to the girl, the penis reacts automatically, from being normal and soft to striking and hard, like you know erection. That shows the penis wants to be inside of the girl's vagina." Karen were starring at him, blushing, but said nothing and let him continue: "When the penis goes inside of the vagina, it might start burning and both of the bodies will moving over and over, until both of them, mostly from the boy release its seeds. The girl however can have many orgasm or not having at all, and that depends on how she feels and how her body feels. You can touch yourself and..."

"Yes, I know that! I do touch myself all the time," she interrupted and felt more nervous and embarrassed. "It feels weird, I'm doing this every time I'm alone on my bed, thinking about him and wanting to touch him more, but... at the same time I'm scared." Tweek moved closer to her, pulling the arm around her shoulders and asked: "What is it that scares you?"

"I don't know. I just don't want it to hurt.. I've heard from Ruby that it hurts for the first time, right?"

"Oh that part! Oh my precious little princess, it does hurt depends on how tight you are or worse nervous and not relaxed. To make it feel good, you have to relax a lot and not thinking all negative stuff and yes for the first time, it can hurt and you will have to make him wait, by not letting him move until the pain fades away and then he can push more and more," stroking her hair, he gave her his kindest peaceful smile, the kind of smile he only gives when he's with Craig or with Karen. He never smiled like that in front of other people. "But what if he wants it, but I don't?"

"That would be still a no, no, darling." Tweek interrupted and suddenly fired up by her question. "Whatever it happens, you shall never ever being forced to do something you cannot handle! If he tries forcing on you, you have to tell me and I'll teach him some lesson..."

"Then I won't let him do it unless I'm ready, but more importantly both of us must be ready." she replied calmly. She knew Tweek's mood swings and difficulties, so she got used to it. "That's good Karen. Always remember, your body is your temple and no one shall ever touch unless you give permission. Do you understand?"  
"Yes Tweek, I do understand." as she hugged him tightly, thinking about how her brother Kenny would reacted if she were taught the sexual education by Tweek. Well he would had been so against it.

"Oh and by the way, if you two ever going to have sex, don't forget the protection."

* * *

**Author's note: This is the second chapter. Sorry about the absence, but I were extremely busy and were suffering in the write block. Enjoy!**


End file.
